Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Destiny 2
by Unmeigold
Summary: In this Act, Usagi is determined to protect and love Unmei, but with more questions forming she is torn. The Sailors also have a run in with a new enemy and Usagi receives a new power from an incredibly powerful source.


Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon Destiny

Episode 2: Awaken! The Soldier of Love and Justice!

Written by: ~UnmeiGold

***Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon is property of Naoko Takeuchi.***

Unmei tiptoed throughout the palace as she played with Diana. They ran from room to room laughing and giggling as if the hallways were their private play ground. Finally, they arrived towards a door where muffled voices were in deeply in conversation.

"Miss Unmei?" Diana asked puzzled.

"Shh. One moment Diana-chan, I hear Usagi-mama talking." She whispered.

Diana put her ear to the door and listened along with Unmei.

Inside the room sure enough was Usagi-chan, along with Pallas, Vesta, Ceres and Juno. They sat around her table talking amongst themselves until Pallas stood up and cleared her throat.

"Ahem. Okay, I wanted to talk to you all about what happened yesterday. I find it quite odd that Unmei-chan ended up here of all places she could have landed."

"If she's Usagi-chan's daughter, she may be from the future and maybe something terrible has happened there." Vesta tossed her long red braid over her shoulder.

"She does look an awful like Usagi," Ceres chimed in," but I think we should ask her more questions about where she's from and why she is here."

They suddenly looked over as the door creaked open, revealing Unmei with a sad look on her face.

"Usagi-mama, you don't trust me?" Unmei asked.

"I do Unmei-chan. I want to help you but I can't if I you don't tell me anything."

Juno stood up and walked towards Unmei.

"Look kid, tell us what's up so we can do our job and protect you. You're Usagi-chan's daughter right? Did you come from the future? Did something happen there?"

Unmei shook her head.

"Then what is it Unmei-chan?"

Unmei grabbed her dress and sighed. "Something is coming."

"What's coming?" Usagi-chan ran over grabbing Unmei by the shoulders.

"Them…" Unmei answered.

Usagi-chan looked at the others as Unmei began to cry and tremble.

"It's okay Unmei-chan, lets go get you a snack."

In the depths of space in the black mist, Kiara stood before Kiona.

"Sister, we have confirmed a point of powerful energy. It is enough to carry out our mission." Kiara reported.

Kiona playfully twirled her hair. "Hmm, our mission sister?"

"Yes, to collect the energy of souls and free our eldest sister, The Demon of Fate. With her power we can dethrone the Trio of Light, and claim our rightful place in the universe."

Kiona cackled. "And who will we send to execute such a task?"

"I am glad to see you in such a good mood my Queen." A young girl with wild pink hair appeared, her high pitch voice piercing through the darkness.

"My darling Miki", Kiara cooed, "will most certainly carry out our mission as planned."

Miki stepped forward revealing her pale skin and blue eyes, she wore a blue and white striped scarf, and black shorts with a black tee shirt with a white skull on the front. On her back was a black electric guitar.

"I shall make you proud mother." She smirked and disappeared with the low tune of her guitar.

Meanwhile in Crystal Tokyo, Usagi-chan, Unmei-chan and the Quartet were out in the city. The people of Crystal Tokyo were very polite to Usagi-chan seeing as how she was the Crowned Princess, but they also treated her as if she were a normal girl.

"Must be boring being treated like a normal kid huh, Usagi?" Juno yawned.

Usagi-chan giggled. "With the adventures I've had in the past and present normal feels pretty nice."

Pallas smiled and looked over at Unmei who seemed to be in a trance.

"Unmei-chan, are you allright?" Pallas stopped and asked.

Unmei-chan turned towards Pallas, but her eyes never left the thing she was fixated on.

"Not…sure." She whispered.

Everyone looked at Unmei-chan then in the direction of her stare.

Miki stood silently, watching them, smiling.

Unmei-chan hid behind Usagi who stared confusedly at the young girl.

"No need to hide! I can see your energy from a mile away!" she called to Unmei-chan.

Ceres ran in front of the group. "Who are you? I won't stand for pink haired wannabes!"

The group sighed in disappointment.

The young girl cackled. " I am Miki and I will be your opponent today."

"Wait, opponent? Is she a new enemy?" Vesta readied her stance.

"That would be the long and short of it." Juno took a fighting stance next to Ceres.

"You think you rainbow haired freaks can take me?" Miki cackled as she pulled her guitar from her back.

"Uhmm we're not really in the mood for a concert." Usagi-chan waved her away.

"Oh, but you are! Shadow Chords!" Miki strummed the guitar sending dark energy towards the girls, but they expertly jumped away. The energy created a path of pure destruction.

"Holy crap!" Juno exclaimed.

"Haha! Now, give me your energy!" She prepared to strum another chord, but the girls started to run.

"Is that girl from the future?!" Usagi-chan bawled as she ran.

"Questions later! For now let's get Unmei-chan somewhere safe!" Pallas shouted.

Suddenly the chords were played again knocking the girls flat on their faces. Unmei was out cold landing in a bed of flowers.

Usagi-chan struggled to get up as Miki made her way calmly towards Unmei.

"No… don't… you touch her." Usagi-chan forced out.

The others struggled as well to get back on their feet.

Miki towered over Unmei and smirked. "That was easy. I'll obtain enough energy to awaken the Demon of Fate in no time. Starting with this little brat." She reached down to grab Unmei.

"Unmei…." Usagi-chan finally stood up and raised her brooch. "MOON PRISM POW….!" She started but Miki quickly turned and strummed her guitar.

"Shadow Chord!" she aimed and the dark energy hit Usagi-chan's brooch causing it to shatter.

Usagi-chan's eyes glossed over and she fell like a ton of bricks to the ground.

"USAGI!' Ceres shouted in horror.

"USAGI-CHAN!" The others screamed as Usagi laid lifeless on the concrete.

Miki only cackled.

In the Crystal Palace, a shockwave came over Neo-Queen Serenity. Every stopped and assisted her.

"Usako! What's wrong?!" Endymion asked.

"Small Lady…" she uttered and looked out the palace window.

A darkness surrounded Usagi-chans body.

"Where am I?" Usagi whispered. "Am I dead?"

She floated in what seemed to be nothingness until a golden spark appeared. The spark quickly turned in to a bright burst of light and she shielded her eyes.

"You're not dead Princess Serenity." A soft but womanly voice assured her.

Usagi looked around and found herself in Pegasus' forest.

"Where am I?"

"You are where you are happiest. I took you here to help you."

"Who are you? Where are you? What's happening to my friends?"

"Your friends are in grave danger with a new enemy. Here." A figure of a golden angel flew towards Usagi embracing her. "My gift to you Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. This beautiful light will help you find your and Unmei's destiny."

The angel turned into a mist and kissed Usagi forming a new brooch. It was a golden sun with a pink crescent moon under it and wings connected by pearls.

"A new brooch…"

Back in the park Miki kicked the Quartet as they screamed in agony to every kick stomp and smash of her boots to their soft flesh. Miki only laughed as she tormented them, but she was quickly cut off by a rock hitting her face.

Everyone looked to see Usagi-chan alive and well.

"YOU?! Why aren't you dead?!" Miki shrieked.

"I have to protect them!" Usagi-chan shouted, her face determined.

"MOON GOLDEN, MAKEUP!" The pink crescent moon rotated matching up the sun. The brooch opened revealing a pink crystal. Usagi-chans clothing melted away as golden rings encircled her body and landed on the ground, a golden beam shot into the sky and Usagi emerged from the sparkling light fully transformed. She still had her signature headgear from years ago except there were no white shields. Her skirt was tiered in the colors yellow pink and sheer, a golden bow with long yellow strands brushed the heel of her white boots, her yellow front bow cradled her new brooch and she posed with one hand on her hip and her other extended behind her with her legs spread slightly apart. _(Think a more modern version of Moon Cosmic, Makeup final pose). _

Everyone marveled at the beautiful soldier that stood before them, even Miki was mesmerized.

"Who are you?!" Miki shrieked.

"I'm glad you asked. Soldier of Love and Justice, The Pretty Sailor Suited Soldier! Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon I will punish you!" she stated as she did her mother's signature move.

Juno hopped up. "Wow! Usagi has a new power!"

The others kept staring in amazement.

"No matter, who you are I'll destroy you for getting in my way! Appear Fiend!" Miki smashed her guitar causing a cloud of smoke to rise revealing a demon made of concrete.

"Cementor!" It shouted as it readied itself for battle.

"Have fun." Miki said sweetly and disappeared.

"Girls get Unmei-chan and get away from here!" Sailor Moon ordered. They nodded, Ceres tenderly picked up Unmei, who was still asleep, and hid behind the rec center in the park.

Cementor hurled giant cement blocks at Sailor Moon shrieking as she gained more speed and threw more.

Sailor Moon expertly dodged them but seemed freaked out in the process.

"Uh oh! I gotta think of something fast or she's going to destroy the park!"

Suddenly, a golden light flashed in front of her, blinding Cementor.

Sailor Moon reached out her hands into the light and a rod appeared. It had a golden handle with a bright pink crystal orb on top on top of the org was a golden moon. Sailor Moon faced Cementor and smiled.

"Cementor…?" Cementor asked puzzled.

"Time to be dusted!" Sailor Moon smirked.

Sailor Moon held the new rod in the air and focused all her energy. She began to spin around and as she did the image of the Earth and Moon merging was behind her. "Enchanting Moon Finale!" she pointed the rod at Cementor as pink and yellow energy escaped the pink crystal orb.

Cementor was left in a spotlight and was suddenly hit with powerful energy. Cementor disappeared and the park went back to normal as if nothing had happened.

Sailor Moon demorphed as the others ran up to join her.

"Usagi-chan, that was amazing!" Pallas jumped in the air and hugged her.

"Where did this new power come from?" Vesta asked.

"I don't know when my old brooch was destroyed, I just kept thinking about how I was going to save you guys."

The Quartet smiled and looked down.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked noticing their worried expressions.

"Usagi-chan," Ceres stepped forward, "we can't transform anymore."

Usagi-chan gasped.

The Quartet only looked away in shame.


End file.
